Give me Love
by Andy Ross
Summary: Ella nunca olvido su amor de juventud. Él nunca olvido a la niña que consideraba como una hermana. ¿Pero y si una mentira aflora todo lo que guardado se tenía? Obviamente ella tomara ventaja, aunque solo sea un momento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Estoy algo bloqueada con los capitulo, así que mientras voy mejorando los capítulos anteriores, les dejo este short-fic que tendrá entre tres o cinco capítulos como máximo, intentare subirlo cada sábado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Give me Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata suspiro de nuevo mientras miraba la nieve caer en su ventana del décimo quinto piso en su departamento en Tokio, no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien en su vida.

Ciertamente tenía todo lo que una simple mujer que fue hecha en el campo desearía después de haber sido despojada de sus tierras y echada en esa ciudad con grandes rascacielos y monstruosas edificaciones que podían perfectamente ocupar toda una manzana.

Desde hace varios días no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en su vida antes de que su pa muriera y la dejara con tantas deudas lo suficientemente grandes que una adolescente de dieciséis años no podría pagar ni con todos sus ahorros de su vida.

Había tenido que vender la granja y mudarse en la casa de su tía en aquella ciudad, donde una persona como ella no sobrevivía tanto tiempo sola. Estaba tan agradecida con Kurenai por todo lo que le había enseñado.

Estudio fotografía, aparte de su carrera de Economía, y era una de las mejores fotógrafas en una agencia de modelos, donde todos la trataban como a una hermana pequeña y solían mimarla.

Ni siquiera esos cuerpos delgados y piernas esbeltas conseguían asustarla. Aunque era una enana con su metro cincuenta y ocho se sentía segura de sí misma. Algo que Kurenai siempre le decía era que esa ciudad era como una jungla y no debía exudar miedo, pues los depredadores lo olían a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Kurenai era una mujer que estaba entrando en sus cuarenta cuando la conoció, pero tenía el porte de una mujer que apenas estaría a la mitad de los treinta. Tan diferente a Hinata, ella era alta y muy guapa con hombres que siempre la perseguían al salir de la puerta de su casa y que la seguían de vuelta. Tan hermosa y segura de sí misma, atraía a magnates y empresarios. Ella decía que solo jugaba con ellos.

Nunca olvidaría la impresión que se llevó cuando la vio rodeada de hombres, tenía una sonrisa en rostro pero sus ojos miraban con desdén propio de la aristocracia.

—Eres demasiado ingenua.

Ni un saludo, ni abrazos solo una mirada de superioridad, solo una afirmación al momento de verla.

Hinata pensó que se veía decente con sus jeans rotos y sudadera, pero luego ella le había roto todas y cada una de sus sueños infantiles.

—No sobrevivirás vistiendo de esa forma.

Le dijo un día después de haberse mudado a su casa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunto mirando su ropa. Una blusa descolorida y unos pantalones de chándal.

—Todo. Pareces un conejo que se pavonea frente a una manada de leones hambrientos.

Desde ese día ella misma la había vestido y enseñado todo lo que podía sobre la vida y los peligros fuera de su habitación.

Nunca la culparía de ser dura y no devolver todo el cariño que ella le había dado.

—No te encariñes con nadie y nunca bajes tus defensas. Nadie es tu amigo realmente.

Solía decírselo a menudo y siempre estaba golpeándole la cabeza si se comportaba remotamente parecida a una niña pequeña o estableciendo lazos con sus compañeros.

—No esperes confianza ciega ni la des. Esta vida está llena de tiburones y actores. No confíes ni siquiera en mí, hasta yo, un día te abandonare.

Solo cuando Kurenai pensaba que ella no la veía, notaba el cambio en su rostro y el modo en que sus facciones se suavizaban para mirarla con cariño y aprobación.

Y Hinata era feliz robando esos momentos, pero un día todo acabo.

Kurenai no le enseñaba sobre los peligros de la vida para ayudarla.

Kurenai la preparaba para su inminente muerte.

Kurenai tenía cáncer de útero.

Murió una semana antes de su graduación en la universidad.

Todas esas veces que le decía que no se fiara ni siquiera de su sombra pues podía apuñalarle por la espalda y que posiblemente la abandonaría se refería a sí misma.

Cuando le pregunto al doctor por qué no siguió la quimioterapia, él le confeso algo que ni siquiera ella podría haberlo creído.

—La señorita Kurenai tendría que haber viajado a St. Marie hace ya ocho años, pero se resistió a mudarse. Me sorprende que siguiera viviendo hasta este momento, es una de las grandes incógnitas de la medicina moderna. Ahora que la veo sé que usted fue la causa de tan repentina decisión, ella dijo que su vida por fin tenía una razón aunque llegara al final de la recta. Siempre hablaba de usted con mucho orgullo, creo que esa mujer no pudo haberla amado más si usted no fuera su hija.

Estuvo meses elevando un muro entre ella y el mundo, de día se mostraba esplendida y de noche se rompía en mil pedazos ¿Todas las personas que conocía debían morir? Primero su madre y su hermanita en el parto, luego su padre y ahora Kurenai.

Cuatro años ya habían pasado de aquello y el dolor de la perdida iba cediendo de a poco.

Y doce años desde la última vez que lo vio y el sentimiento nunca cambio.

¡Tonta!

Nadie podía ser tan tonta como ella.

Estaba echando por tierra todas las enseñanzas de Kurenai albergando ese tipo de sentimiento por alguien que seguramente ya estaba casado y con hijos.

Tal vez ya la había olvidado y ni siquiera recordaba quien era ella.

El pueblo debía de haberla olvidado ya.

Ella era demasiado tímida como para tener amigos y correr como una cabra por los campos, como hacían todos sus compañeros y vecinos. Su padre estaba constantemente asustando y aterrorizando a los niños que lograban pasar la cerca de su casa y llegar al arroyo que cruzaba su propiedad.

Él era uno de los alborotadores, como decía su padre.

Tan inquieto y jugando con su suerte, era el que más problemas causaba, el hijo mayor de la granja vecina.

Tan temerario y libre.

Tan diferente a ella.

Tan guap…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta repico, sacándola _afortunadamente_ de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó perezosa del sillón tan cómodo en que estaba sentada. Una mujer alta y rubia estaba parada detrás de umbral de la puerta. Y no parecía para nada feliz.

—¿Se puede saber por qué mi desconsiderada amiga ha estado evitando a toda la raza humana desde hace una semana? Bryan me ha dicho que no le has devuelto la llamada en dos semanas y vino a mí, ¡como si yo fuera tu niñera! —sacudió las manos al aire. —Ese hombre que, por cierto, sabes que no soporto, me persiguió hasta mi casa para averiguar noticias tuyas. —la miro con el ceño furncido.

—Uh, ¿lo siento?

Temari negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero tus disculpas, ni siquiera te molestaste en responder mis llamadas. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? He estado pensando lo peor toda la semana. Que si te secuestraron o chocaste el auto y perdiste la memoria… —Temari puso las manos en la cadera. —¿Estas consiente de las noches en vela? ¡Y tú! Mujer egoísta, sabes que sin mi sueño de belleza estoy en un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de tener arrugas…

Hinata rodo los ojos ante el dramatismo de su amiga.

Temari era también fotógrafa junto a ella, tenía el cuerpo de una modelo pero odiaba la profesión con todo su ser. Irónico, pues el único trabajo que consiguió como fotógrafa fue ese, después de que le robaran el puesto en Natural Photografic.

Se conocieron el primer día en la agencia después de que Temari derramara _sin querer_ café, en una de las modelos. Hinata tuvo que luchar contra su regla de no ayudar que Kurenai se había esforzado tanto en implantar en ella.

—Lo siento, pero una de las productoras me dijo que estaba buscando a… —leyó el gafetillo en su top. Natalie. —Natalie, parece que otra modelo tiene un talle mejor que ella. Creo que deberías correr.

La modelo, tal como creyó que lo haría, se fue corriendo de allí sin ninguna palabra más.

—Gracias chica. Esa anoréxica estaba a punto de arruinar mi primer día, y mira que yo no soy para nada afín a ese tipo de mujeres.

Después de ese día se hicieron inseparables, un aire de rebeldía contra Kurenai, que seguramente hubiera reprobado esa amista. Temari era la única amiga que tenía, el resto eran solo conocidos o personas con las que compartía a menudo por ser del trabajo o vecinos.

Fue la única persona a la que había confesado todos sus secretos.

Excepto, Él.

Ese secreto era solo suyo y se sentía posesiva con ello.

Hinata escucho como de la boca de su amiga salían las más grandes groserías que pudieron haber hecho sonrojar a un marinero.

—… y ese bastardo de Sasuke me dijo que si no tenía noticias tuyas me despediría ¡A mí! —Temari puso los ojos en blanco, incapaz de creerlo. —¿Cómo puede siquiera considerarlo? Pero no te preocupes porque ese imbécil me va a oír. No es nadie para andarte acosando, ese enamoramiento suyo ya duro bastante. Alguien tendrá que golpearlo hasta que piense con la cabeza y no con el pen…

Las mejillas de Hinata adquirieron un tono rojizo, tras casi cuatro de años de amistad y todavía no podía acostumbrarse al lenguaje tan desinhibido de su amiga.

—¡Temari! Sasuke es nuestro jefe, no podemos ir golpeándolo solo porque sí. Es serio, podríamos ir a la cárcel. Además ya le aclare que no estoy interesada. —hizo una pausa para ir a la pequeña cocina de su departamento. A Temari estaba obsesionada con las galletas de chocolate que solía preparar. —¿Quieres galletas? —pregunto con la esperanza de que cambiara de tema.

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso. —respondió mientras se lanzaba al sillón.

Hinata trajo las galletas y espero que Temari cogiera algunas, para servirse una taza de café y crema.

—Ese hombre no te deja ni respirar, y eso que son tus supuestas vacaciones. Cada día que pasa lo soporto menos.

Hinata esperaba que eso se tradujera a un _cada día que pasa me gusta menos_. A ella no se le había escapado la manera en que se miraban cuando el otro no de daba cuenta.

Sasuke también era su amigo, no tanto como Temari, pero lo era también. Sasuke fingía estar enamorado de ella para que Temari se pusiera celosa, pero Temari aprovechaba cada oportunidad para despreciarlo y lastimaba a ambos.

—Estas tan enamorada amiga. —suspiro.

Sasuke dejo la galleta que comía para levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana, de espaldas a Hinata. Algo que ella sabía, era que esa técnica se usaba cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Hablemos de ti. —cuando se dio la vuelta sus ojos no brillaban por las lágrimas y su rostro no denotaba tristeza. —Estas melancólica estos días ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Hinata miro su ropa, la manera increíble en que su vestuario había cambiado no dejaba de impresionarla. De usar camisetas a chaquetas elegantes, de jeans flojos a faldas y pantalones ajustados, de gorras a sombreros de moda. Kurenai nunca aprobaría otra cosa.

—He estado pensando en mi pueblo. En todo lo que deje atrás.

—¿Por qué no lo visitas? —pregunto de repente.

Hinata le lanzo una mirada horrorizada.

Nunca lo había tomado en cuenta y no lo haría ahora. Cuando de seguro todos debieron haberla olvidado.

Era su pasado y lo mejor de eso es que tenía que dejarlo enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente… _y de su corazón._

—No lo creo. Es una mala idea.

—Pues a mí me parece sensacional, la idea más brillante del mundo solo se me pudo haber ocurrido a mí. —aplaudió para sí misma. —Vas allí, te reencuentras con tu pasado, tal vez algunos novios que dejaste y luego vuelves nuevecita.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. Maldito momento en que se le ocurrió mencionar el tema frente a Temari.

—No quiero volver.

—Pensé que tu familia estaba enterrada allí. —Hinata cerró los ojos. —Aprovechas y las visitas ¿no tienes además, ni un poco de curiosidad sobre que pasó desde la última vez que estuviste allí? O de tus amigos.

—No tenía amigos. —susurro irritada.

—¿Amigas? —pregunto esperanzada.

¡Ja! Ninguna de esas chicas se acercaba a ella y viceversa.

—Nope.

— ¿Novio?

Hinata le lanzo una mirada escéptica, antes de rodar los ojos.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

—Oh, pero como se pudo haber pasado el contarte que tenía mi propio harem de hombres persiguiéndome. —contesto, sin molestarse en ocultar el sarcasmo.

—¿Enserio? —su rostro parecía realmente conmocionado.

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues cambiaremos algo aquí, cariño.

Tres días más tarde estaba tomando un vuelo junto a Temari, quien, créanlo o no, consiguió un permiso de Sasuke. No es que dudara que su amiga lo haría, pero realmente estaba feliz de que la acompañara, estaba segura que sin ella, no se hubiera bajado del avión esperando el siguiente vuelo directo a su casa.

—Aterrizaremos en Konoha dentro de unos minutos, por favor abróchense los cinturones de seguridad. —Hinata, se controló para respirar profundamente, se sentía como en una de esas vueltas vertiginosas en la montaña rusa, donde todo daba vueltas y los mareos eran continuos.

—Oye, todo está bien. —Temari la reconforto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado.

La ciudad de la Hoja, estaba diferente a la última vez que la vio, se veía más moderna y mucho más grande. Los edificios eran más altos, pero seguía siendo una ciudad rural. Los campos se extendían a los costados y se podía ver muchos bosques en los alrededores.

—Este lugar se ve tan…

—Lleno de historia, exótico, tranquilo, puro… —Ofreció Hinata.

—Aburrido.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, su amiga se sentía atraída hacia el constante bullicio de la ciudad. Diferente a ella, que prefería la serenidad que esa ciudad tenia.

—Nos registraremos en aquel hotel. —Temari señalo uno de los hoteles que se alzaba sobre los demás.

—Te daré mi humilde opinión Temari. —dijo suavemente. —Ese es un Hospital.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Ohhh…

Hinata sonrío divertida.

—Sí, ohhh. Aquí los hoteles no tienen más de tres pisos. Pero seguro en estos años se ha construido al menos uno. —Temari suspiro impaciente. —Voy a buscar uno y tú te quedas aquí. Quietecita.

—Pero no quiero quedarme sola. —protesto Temari. —¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí y no acompañarte?

—Te cansaras, tal vez camine durante una hora como máximo.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Temari se cruzara de piernas, sentada en el parque.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, y fue directo a una posada, que conocía. No podía consentir que Temari gastara todos sus ahorros en un viaje de una semana. Decidiendo que su única prioridad era pasar inadvertida, solo por si acaso. Saco el sombrero de Macy´s.

Arrastro la maleta, maldiciendo el hecho de no haberla dejado con Temari cuando podía. Ahora ya no se daría la vuelta, estaba lejos del parque y no había forma de conseguir un taxi en esa ciudad donde la calidad del pasaje estaba triplicada.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, cuando al frente, la imagen de un hombre bajando heno de un camión hacia una tienda de animales, la detuvo.

Y no era solo porque el hombre en cuestión estuviera sin camisa, y solo con unos jeans roídos y unas botas.

Ni el hecho de que cada musculo esculpido de su cuerpo se contrajera cada vez que bajaba la carga.

Ni su increíble torso desnudo con pechos amplios, bíceps pectorales musculosos.

Ni las estrechas caderas que terminaban en poderosas y largas piernas.

Ni su piel dorada que brillaba bajo el sol.

Tomo una inspiración antes de olvidarse del modo en que una debía respirar.

El hombre era espantosamente guapo, sexy, hermoso, bello y otros tantos adjetivos que no podía nombrar con la boca seca.

Desde su lugar, podía ver la barba de un día, que hacía sombra en su rostro, cortado de una manera que decía _¡Ven y pruébame!_

Estaba demente de eso no había duda.

¡Estaba teniendo una fantasía erótica con un hombre que estaba trabajando a menos de quince metros! ¡Despierta!

Era el hombre del pecado. Del tipo que para ver, debes comprar una revista y saborear la visión sola.

No podía ser real, pensó. Pero lo era y ella lo estaba mirando desvergonzadamente, aparto la mirada, vacilo y dio un pequeño paso atrás, no queriendo del todo dejar de contemplarlo.

Hizo un sonido lastimero con la garganta. Ahora la tentación se multiplicaba a mil, no solo era su antiguo amor de juventud, sino que era un dios griego.

Trastrabillo hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio cayó a la vereda con un grito ahogado.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo como la, próximamente hematoma, ahora dolor se extendía por todo su trasero.

—Te has llevado un buen golpe ¿eh? —Hinata cerró los ojos, tan fuerte como podía. Deseando estar en cualquier lugar, menos aquel. —Venga, levántate preciosa. No queremos que piensen que yo te he echado a propósito ¿Cierto?

Hinata se atrevió a abrir un poco los ojos, él estaba frente a ella con la mano extendida y una sonrisa de depredador en su rostro, muy consciente de su elevado sex appeal.

Él ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión y ese fue el fin.

¿En que líos te has metido? grito su conciencia antes de caer desmayada.

_**/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;**_

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de Give me Love.

La idea me llego cuando escuchaba la canción.

¿Alguna idea de quién es él?

Tengan en cuenta que no lo describí tan exactamente, eh.

También quiero aprovechar y saludar a todos los que me siguen y que siempre están comentando. No siempre les respondo y es porque el colegio no me da un respiro, espero que me tengan paciencia.

**Recuerden:** Si les gusto dejen un delicioso REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**SOLO UN DIA DE RETRASO!**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**.**

**.**

**Give me Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari era una persona a la que la paciencia no le sobraba precisamente, y muchas personas tendían a confundir su celeridad con antipatía, pues tendía a desesperarse con personas indecisas. Y ella era muy decidida y firme. Algo que la hacía encajar con Sasuke, quien también era una persona perfeccionista y a quien la rapidez le gustaba. Extrañamente esto nunca se había aplicado a Hinata quien solo en ocasiones mostraba esa timidez e indecisión que acompañaba su antigua personalidad insegura.

Pero ahora…

Ahora la historia era distinta, puesto que habían pasado más de treinta minutos y Hinata no aparecía. Y ella sentada como tonta en ese pequeño parque que solo tenía unos cuantos banquillos y en su mayoría sucios.

Hinata la dejo sola.

Tal vez hasta ya la había olvidado, seguramente se perdió. Sí. No tenía otra respuesta, la ciudad había cambiado y tal vez algunos asaltantes la habían asaltado con la guardia baja.

Suspiro dramáticamente.

No imaginaba a su amiga en una situación semejante, pero eso era más factible a que se hubiera topado con antiguos amigos de la secundaria, pues ella le había asegurado que nunca fue muy sociable.

Quizás solo estuviera perdida y ella aquí pensando las peores cosas. Se levantó dispuesta a buscarle cuando una camioneta paro justo frente a ella.

Se detuvo y volvió a sentarse solo para fisgonear quien manejaba semejante chatarra. La pobre camioneta había tenido mejores tiempos que aquel.

La pintura ya casi ni se notaba, las abolladuras eran evidentes en la puerta del conductor y la cabina, uno de los espejos laterales colgaba precariamente de lo que parecía ser ¿cinta adhesiva?

La puerta se abrió y un hombre se bajó de el. Temari sintió que la lengua se le secaba y un calor le azoraba en todo el cuerpo. Se mordió el labio mientras recorría de la cabeza a los pies a semejante espécimen. Humedeció sus labios y sus ojos brillaron coquetos.

Una pequeña miradilla no hacia mal ¿O sí?

Tenía botas cortas y sucias. Sus pantalones parecían ser de un material hecho de cuero resistente que protegía sus largas y fuertes piernas, subió la mirada a sus hombros anchos y a la camisa sin mangas que portaba, estaba desabotonada hasta el quinto botón, permitiendo que un pecho musculoso y sudoroso se asomara.

Miraba todo con ojos aburridos, su boca se curvo en una media sonrisa a su dirección.

¡La estaba mirando!

¡A ella!

Temari coloco en sus labios su mejor sonrisa con coquetería y le guiño un ojo, alzo una mano y lo saludo brevemente. No se perdería jamás la oportunidad de saludar a un macho como ese. Sabaku no Temari necesitaba al menos la atención de un hombre como ese cada día para sentir que su ego se inflaba.

Su porte decía que era un hombre controlado y lo demostraba con su cabello largo recogido en una cola de cabello alta. Que le gusto. Lo peor, le gustaba demasiado.

Ella amaría poder soltarla y meter los dedos en ese cabello negro durante una noche de pasión desmedida. Tampoco era una santa así que para que andar con remilgadas.

Su suerte comenzaba a cambiar en cuanto a hombres se refería. Dos o tres noches con ese semental y estaba segura que cuando volviera a su casa estaría tan relajada como nunca lo había estado.

Tan ensimismada estaba con sus fantasías que no noto que el hombre (_protagonista de la mayoría de sus sueños eróticos_) se acercaba a ella.

—Hola ¿La había visto antes?

Qué raro, se dijo. De todos modos. Los métodos de seducción que utilizara no le importaba, si el tipo le decía que quería _hacerlo_ en la camioneta destartalada, con seguridad ella no hubiera protestado.

—No lo creo, nunca lo olvidaría. —Se tocó el cabello con sensualidad. Tocarse el cabello mientras hablaban era una clara señal de coquetería, si él no lo notaba debería estar ciego.

—Lo siento, creo que me confundí. —_El vaquero sexy y salvaje, _como ya le llamaba, inclino su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Se fue…

¡Realmente se estaba alejando!

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

¿Qué sucedió? Sus encantos femeninos nunca habían fallado de esa manera. Hasta el imbécil de Sasuke hubiera mostrado un hubiera mostrado un poco más sensible al respecto.

—¡Espere! —Lo llamo.

_El vaquero sexy y salvaje_ se detuvo, luego la miro con confusión y Temari pudo jurar que sus ojos brillaron de una forma irreconocible.

—Ya que no nos conocemos, debería presentarse… —Él enarco una ceja. —Por educación. —se apresuró a añadir.

—¿Debería?

—Claro que sí. Luego de abordarme de esa manera, irse así, sería una falta de modales. —De alguna retorcida manera ella lo veía totalmente correcto.

—Yo no la aborde, solo pregunte algo. —Abrió la boca indeciso, la cerro y luego la abrió nuevamente. —Después de todo, no fui yo quien estaba comiéndola con los ojos sin ningún tipo de descaro. —Se burló, sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

Temari abrió la boca ofendida.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese _salvaje ignorante_, tratarla de esa forma?

Sí, ella cambiaba sus favores tan rápido como se metían con ella.

—¡Yo no estaba haciendo eso! —se arrepintió de sus palabras al momento en que salieron, estaba cerca de parecerle a una niña dando una pataleta, pero ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Ese hombre arrogante no era nadie para burlarse de ella.

_Aunque estuviera buenísimo…_

—Claro, y las vacas son modelos de revista…

Temari rechino los dientes. Ella no era ninguna jovencita con hormonas alborotadas. Era una mujer (_con hormonas alborotadas_) y nadie la insultaba y se salía con la suya.

—Solo estaba corroborando que los hombres eran tan fastidiosos como parecían. —dijo altanera. —Y no te _"comía con los ojos" _Estas tan pagado de ti mismo que comienzas a desvariar. —hizo un gesto de desdén con las manos y se aplaudió mentalmente por su ingenio.

—Y si eso es cierto ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber mi nombre?

Temari miro incomoda a otro lado, esa parte no la tenía planeada. Se suponía que él se presentaba y luego vivían un romance de dos semanas.

—Porque a diferencia de otros, yo… a mi… me enseñaron que es de mala educación no presentarse. —golpe mental por su estupidez.

—¿Harías lo mismo si solo te hubiera preguntado la hora?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Armar todo este alboroto por un nombre. —Temari rodó sus ojos exasperada.

—¡Vete al infierno!

Temari se dio la vuelta para buscar a Hinata, prefería soportar caminar una hora con tacones por la ciudad antes que quedarse allí a escuchar al neandertal imbécil que no sabía tratar a las mujeres.

—¡Me llamo Shikamaru! —grito antes de que la mujer con un delicioso trasero se vaya.

Contoneándose, para su desgracia.

La rubia se dio la vuelta antes de responder.

—Gracias, ahora que se tu nombre, podre maldecirte más fácilmente. —cuando se giró para volver a caminar, levanto el dedo del medio.

Shikamaru vio como la rubia se retiraba echando chispas, tenía suerte de que esa mujer no quisiera matarlo en plena calle, estaba seguro que con todo el enojo no le sería difícil romperle el cuello.

O castrarlo.

(…)

Levanto a la mujer que se había desmayado en sus brazos y atravesó la calle para colocarla sobre un sillón en el local.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de una manera adorable. Supuso que el calor del medio día fue el responsable de su desmayo. Sinceramente no tenía ni la más mínima idea d que podría hacer en una situación así. Nunca en toda su vida se habían desmayado frente a él

_Excepto cuando se trataba de una adolescente._

Y esa mujer no era ninguna niña, su cuerpo tenia las curvas justo donde debían estar, aunque se sorprendió de lo bajita que, en realidad era. Sus tejanos azules y aquel suéter color lavanda se ceñía peligrosamente por todas sus curvas.

Largo cabello negro azulado atado con una horquilla, flojo, con mechones cortos desparramados alrededor de un rostro delicado con forma de corazón. Lo poco que pudo observar de ella, eran sus ojos brillantes y ¿perlados? No estaba seguro del color exacto, pero sus ojos tenían el destello de un fuego que reprimía en lo más hondo de su ser. Un poco elevados en el rabillo.

Su boca suave y dulce, que mantenía ligeramente abiertos, tentando a todo hombre.

La piel cremosa besada por el sol.

Esa mujer era un peligro para la compostura de un hombre, tal vez alguien debería amarrarla a una cama y dejarla allí para no perturbar la tranquilidad masculina. Oh, y él estaba seguro que se ofrecía voluntariamente a cuidarla para evitar que escape.

Pero ella no tendría oportunidad alguna de alborotar a la población masculina de Konoha si seguía dormida…

… _aunque tal vez el pudiera despertarla con un beso, tal como en los cuentos de hadas…_

Aparto todos esos pensamientos y fue a la cocina del dueño de la tienda para traer agua, no quería que ella estuviera mucho tiempo inconsciente por mucho que a él le gustaría tenerla unos momentos más.

Acaricio suavemente su rostro con un paño húmedo para despertarla definitivamente. La frialdad del agua congelada sin duda serviría. No quería pensar en lo que sucedería si el dueño de la tienda volvía y encontraba a una mujer desmayada en su sillón.

La chica fue abriendo de a poco sus ojos, sus pestañas arqueadas acariciaban la suavidad de su mejilla constantemente mientras intentaba despertar por completo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto confundida al tiempo que se levantaba lentamente. Mujer sabia, pensó.

Su dedo anular brillaba, notó.

La mujer se tocó la cabeza y luego recorrió el lugar con la vista. La tienda de animales de comidas para animales.

Era un trabajo que hacía para ayudar al dueño, que una vez en su juventud fue el único que le dio la oportunidad y un voto de confianza que desesperadamente necesitaba. Ayudar al viejo Hiruzen le generaba ganancias, que aunque pocas, ayudaban a su granja.

Siempre intentaba que trabajara en la carrera que estudio, pero se negaba a dejar el pueblo donde nació y creció, no le veía el menor sentido. Además, él amaba el campo y los espacios abiertos. Nunca tendría madera para una oficina en algún bufete de abogados.

—Se desmayó y tuve que traerla aquí.

Ella abrió los ojos tanto, que pensó que saldrían de sus cuencas.

—¿Aquí? —miro horrorizada todo el lugar nuevamente.

—No se preocupe, que no soy ningún asesino ni nada parecido. —bromeo.

La mujer levanto el rostro tembloroso.

Se miraron a los ojos como si no pudieran creer quien era la persona que estaba frente a sí.

—Nos conocemos… —Estaba completamente aturdido, esos ojos ya los había visto hace muchos años.

Doce, para ser exactos.

—Hinata… —murmuro incrédulo.

Hinata, su vecina. La niña tímida que algunas veces arrastraba detrás de sus travesuras.

Cuando era apenas un jovenzuelo, y quería impresionar a las muchachas, no le quedaba de otra, más que llevarlas al arroyo que cruzaba la propiedad vecina. Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre conocido por ser gruñón y desagradable a cualquiera que se acercara a su familia. Lo único que se sabía era que vivía con su esposa y su pequeña hija. Nunca compartió con su padre, la ideología de que los niños también necesitaban cariño y confianza.

Como todo adolescente temerario y estúpido, gustaba de enojarlo constantemente. En una de esas ocasiones donde entraba furtivamente en sus tierras sucedió algo que cambiaría completamente todo.

Comenzó con él, siendo descubierto por el dueño…

… y termino con una niña intercediendo por él.

Había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para dejar que los perros lo persiguieran, advirtiendo a Hiashi de su presencia.

En aquellos días, vivía disgustado con su padre, por su comportamiento rebelde e inmaduro, una indisciplina más y sería enviado al colegio militar, a tres horas de casa.

Sí Hiashi, lo delataba, aseguraba un puesto en las filas.

—Padre, no lo haga.

Una niña pequeña se puso frente a él, enfrentándose a su padre. Defendiéndolo y sin saberlo, también evitando su posibilidad de convertirse en alumno en el Colegio Militar.

—Hinata. —dijo a modo de advertencia con la voz dura.

—Por favor. —susurro despacio pero lo suficientemente firme para que el hombre se retirara, no sin antes enviarle una mirada de desconfianza y desdén.

—D-Disculpe a mi pa, es un poco… —la niña paro de repente insegura. —¿huraño?

Él la rodeo para agacharse a su altura y mirarla a la cara. Era una niña preciosa, con grandes, inocentes y curiosos ojos. Tenía las mejillas rojas y el rostro asustado. Jugaba continuamente con sus dedos.

No pudo evitar sonreír enternecido.

Ella representaba todo lo que él ya no era.

—Oye, no te preocupes. Y gracias por la ayuda. Estoy seguro que si tu padre me hubiera delatado, el mío me asesinaría.

Ella sonrió cohibida.

—Un pa n-nunca haría eso, e-ellos solo quieren lo m-mejor para nosotros.

Asintió. Era cierto, sólo buscaban que no arruinaran su futuro haciendo el idiota.

_Como él lo hacía._

—Eres muy inteligente ¿sabes?

Y para su sorpresa ella enrojeció a niveles insospechables.

—Me llamo Naruto ¿Y tú?

—H-Hinata…

—¡Hinata entra a la casa! —grito su padre. —¡Y tú Uzumaki! ¡Fuera de mi propiedad!

Hinata lo miro avergonzada antes de correr a su puerta.

—¡Hasta luego pequeña! —se despidió cariñosamente. Hiashi hizo una mueca de repulsión hacia el joven que seguía frente a su casa. —¡Adiós suegro! —bromeo.

Luego corrió antes de que Hiashi cambiara de opinión respecto a su incierto futuro.

… dejando, sin saberlo, el corazón acelerado de una niña.

Desde ese día Naruto se hizo amigo de la pequeña Hinata. Cada uno con sentimientos diferentes. Mientras el la miraba con ternura a la pequeña que consideraba una hermana. Ella se enamoraba cada día más.

—Naruto…

Hinata se quedó petrificada sobre el sillón.

Lo peor que nunca pensó, acababa de suceder. Naruto esa frente a ella, inconsciente de todo lo que le hacía sentir.

De nuevo…

—Uh, ¿Hola?

Y en esta ocasión no estaba segura de poder aceptar solamente el cariño fraternal que siempre le había ofrecido.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que dirás? —cuestiono Naruto. —Te fuiste sin despedirte y no llamaste en doce años para saber si estabas bien. Y cuando te llame en navidad simplemente pasaste de mí. Quiero una larga explicación de esto Hinata o me temo que tendré que atarte y hasta que hables.

—Y-yo…

—Lo harás después ¿vale? Ahora tienes que abrazar a tu hermano.

Hinata estuvo a punto de chillar de frustración por esa condenada última palabra, si no fuera por el asfixiante abrazo de Naruto. Sí, bueno ese abrazo compensaba algunas cosas, pero no la hacía sentirse mejor.

Ella estaba teniendo fantasías románticas (_por no mencionar las eróticas_) con Naruto y el, tan inocente solo abrazaba a la chica que consideraba como una hermana menor.

—Lo siento. —Sentía no poder decirle a la cara que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Que doce años fueron como una eternidad, que nunca pudo tomar consideración alguna con sus anteriores novios y siempre los abandonaba porque no se parecían en lo más mínimo a él.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar sobre esta conducta tuya y el hecho de olvidarte de mí y ser tan desconsiderada que nunca devolviste llamadas.

Hinata sonrió avergonzada mientras se separaba de él.

—No sé qué decir. Estoy algo así como, paralizada por la sorpresa.

Naruto hecho la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitar carcajearse.

—No te preocupes, esta noche iremos a cenar y me lo dirás todo.

A Hinata se le borro instantáneamente la sonrisa.

—N-no creo que sea buena idea.

—Tonterías, tenemos doce años sin saber nada el uno del otro, creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—Y-yo… tengo que ir a registrarme al hotel… eh… Con permiso.

Naruto la tomo del brazo evitando que escape.

—Tú no te vas sin antes aceptar lo que te digo. —demando.

Hinata se enojó por su tono.

—Tú lo dijiste Naruto, ya pasaron doce años, no tenemos nada que ver. Tú tienes tu vida, yo tengo la mía. Lo mejor sería olvidar este absurdo encuentro y seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Eso quieres? —pregunto dolido.

Hinata retrocedió un paso antes de que su olor a cuero y tierra la embriagara y tambaleara en su decisión. No podía estar tan cerca de él y fingir que nada le pasaba.

¡Tenía que alejarse ya!

—S-sí.

Naruto esbozo una media sonrisa de depredador y ella pensó que sus rodillas se convertirían en gelatina si seguía de esa manera.

—Lo siento pequeña, no quería llegar a este punto, pero tú no me dejas otra opción.

—¿Qué diab…. —No termino de hablar cuando Naruto se agacho para rodear sus rodillas y levantarla encima de su hombro.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ahora Naruto! Si no me bajas te demandare, tengo buenos abogados. —amenazo, aunque sentía que algo así jamás tendría efecto en ese primitivo hombre.

—Buena suerte con eso pequeña.

Hinata se removió inquieta y comenzó a retorcerse en un intento por soltarse, lo cual era completamente inútil, pues estaba boca abajo mirando directamente su espalda.

—Deja de moverte, mas difícilmente me convencerás de bajarte. —escucho como ella gruño en respuesta. —Y me veré obligado a dominarte fierecilla.

Y como para dar más énfasis en sus palabras le dio una pequeña nalgada. En el fondo es lo que más estaba deseando hacer desde que su redondeado trasero estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Las mejillas de Hinata adquirieron un tono carmesí.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Cómo pudiste… hacer… _eso_?!

Hinata se desesperó al sentir su risa roca y profunda.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —dijo inocente.

—¡Me acabas de… _palmear el trasero_! —grito bajito.

—¡Oh, _eso_! Admite que estás loca porque te de otro. —se burló.

Hinata cerró los puños enojada, no podía negarlo, porque le encanto, pero tampoco podía admitirlo.

—¡Ahhh! —grito. —¿Qué diablos?

Hinata sonrió victoriosa.

—¿En que estabas pensando, Hinata? Eso dejara marca y lo sabes.

—¡Oh, _eso_! Admite que estás loco porque te de otro.

Naruto negó divertido, esa mujer no era la niña de hace doce años. Nunca en toda su vida, una mujer lo había mordido en la espalda con tanta fuerza.

—Entiendo el juego y no caeré, _pirañita_. —Hinata gruño. —No te bajare hasta que aceptes mi invitación a cenar.

Hinata miro fuera de la tienda. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y todavía debía buscar un hotel para Temari…

¡Temari!

Se olvidó completamente de su amiga. Otra de los efectos de ese hombre. Olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba y sus responsabilidades.

—Sí acepto me dejaras ir.

—Algo así.

Hinata puso mala cara.

—Tengo que registrarme en un hotel y una amiga me espera en la plaza.

—Yo te llevare junto a tu amiga y luego te llevare en un hotel.

Por mucho que quisiera ofrecerle que se quedara con él en su granja, estaría mal visto que dos mujeres y un hombre se quedaran solos.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Acepte la oferta.

—Tengo la sospecha que esto solo me traerá problemas.

Naruto sonrió en respuesta.

##

Siento mucho tardar en subir el capítulo, el día de ayer me quede sin internet y aunque quise no pude subir, espero que no se enojen.

El capítulo es corto, ya lo sé. El próximo será más corto.

SÍ, Naruto era el chico misterioso. Los tuve en suspenso, eh.

Espero que les guste el ShikaTema, no estoy seguro de si les gusta porque no tengo experiencia con esta pareja y buenooo, ustedes me dirán si les gusto o no!

Quiero agradecer profundamente a:

**Gwen**

**Lilipili**

**dark side of everyone**

**Miss Galaxy**

**liseth tkm**

**Davaru**

**Maria.A**

Por su apoyo a este proyecto.

Esto es todo por hoy, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana y nos leemos el sábado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**.**

**.**

**Give me Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata se tapó el rostro más profundamente, intentando fusionarse con ella, sin prestar atención a todas las malas palabras que salían a chorros de la boca de su amiga. No tenía la mente que no sea para otra cosa que no sea la cena con Naruto, ni siquiera había tenido la fuerza para contarle la historia a Temari.

No quería dejarse llevar por la cobardía y dejar esto para el final.

Además todavía le quedaban dos horas antes de que Naruto pasase por ella e ir al restaurant.

— ¡… a pesar de que intente coquetear! ¡Ese bruto insensible se fue! ¡Hijo de Satanás! Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca y ese gusano se atrevió a hacerlo. —Temari bebió de un trago su whisky, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. —Si me vuelvo a cruzar con ese bastardo te juro que no me contendré y le enseñare unas cuantas clases de Karate.

—Tú no sabes nada de Karate Temari. Ni siquiera practicas defensa personal, lo único que hace que tu trasero se levante temprano para ir al gimnasio es el hecho de que puedes ver a los modelos que levantan pesas cerca de tu máquina de ejercicios.

Temari resoplo de manera poco femenina.

—Está bien, lo acepto. Me corregiré. La próxima vez que lo vea, lo que hare será bajarme la ropa interior, de esa manera atraeré su atención y no podrá mirar a ningún otro lado que no sea a mí.

Hinata hizo una mueca ante la sinceridad de su amiga, a veces su increíble franqueza la sorprendía, estaba segura de que se llevaría muy bien con una persona que odie las mentiras tanto como ella lo hacía.

—Eso definitivamente lo asustaría. —contesto divertida y se acomodó entre las sabanas al tiempo que Temari se lanzaba junto a ella.

—Esa es la idea.

Las dos se miraron un momento antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Sabes? Hay algo que debo decirte. —le dijo seria, una vez que las dos se quedaron mirando en techo durante un buen tiempo.

—Si me sales con el cuento de que eres lesbiana, te aviso que seguiré siendo tu amiga pero tendremos reglas de privacidad.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Si fuera algo tan sencillo como eso…

— ¿Qué sucede? —Temari se giró para mirarla de costado.

— ¿La versión corta o la más corta?

Hinata sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana, Temari la siguió con la mirada.

—Primero la corta, luego me dirás cada detalle morboso.

—En resumen, el chico del que he estado enamorada durante más de doce años me ha invitado a salir. —Hinata se acercó al mini bar del hotel, era increíble que ese lugar tuviera uno, pero considerando el hecho de que Temari había amenazado al gerente, no estaba sorprendida. —Y lo peor es que después de todo este tiempo me sigue considerando una hermanita pequeña.

Hinata suspiro.

—Lo mejor será que cierres la boca Temari, o alguna mosca podría entrar allí. —le advirtió divertida miranda la cara descompuesta de Temari.

— ¡Tu! —agarrándola por los hombros, Temari la tiro sin ningún tipo de suavidad hacia la cama. — ¡Me contaras todo ahora!

—Tienes el rostro de una asesina serial Temari. —bromeó.

— ¿Cómo pudiste engañar de esta manera Hinata? ¿Ocultando que te mueres por los huesitos de quien sabe qué tipo de hombre? —agito las manos frenéticamente las manos delante del rostro de Hinata.

Hinata rodó los ojos, se esperaba una reacción peor, como que ella la atara a la cama y la someta a todo tipo de torturas con tal de satisfacer a su vena chismosa. Enserio, esa mujer era la más grande cotilla de todo el mundo. De todos modos necesitaba contárselo todo a alguien antes de que la pesadez en su pecho ascienda en su garganta y una gran fiesta de sollozos ocurra.

¡Y a menos de una hora de su cita para cenar!

—Te daré la versión más corta, ya que realmente, él vendrá por mí en dos horas y necesito al menos bañarme.

— ¡Al menos! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —Temari tomo rápidamente la toalla de baño que estaba dentro de su maleta y se la lanzo a la cara. —Báñate y depílate en lo que yo busco ropa, ni pienses que te salvaras de esta. En cuanto vengas mañana me lo dirás todo.

Hinata logro caminar sin tropezarse hasta el cuarto de baño en lo que Temari la empujaba frenéticamente. Hinata interpuso su mano en el marco de la puerta antes de que su demente amiga lo cerrara.

— ¿Por qué debo depilarme? —frunció el ceño. — ¿Y qué es eso de _"En cuanto vengas mañana"_? Yo voy a volver ESTA. NOCHE. —Hinata puso sus manos en su cadera molesta ¿Por quién la tomaba su amiga?

Temari se cruzó de brazos y bufo.

—No estoy segura de esto último, si el hombre del que hablas no es tonto tu no volverás el día de hoy. —cerró la puesta en su rostro. — ¡Depílate del cuello para abajo! No queremos que nuestro hombre se espante al ver a la selva amazónica.

— ¡Temari! —grito Hinata desde el cuarto de baño.

Con todo el cuerpo rojo de la vergüenza. Se fue directo al termostato y lo ajusto a frio congelante, de alguna manera no podía salir toda colorada, seguro sería un chiste para Temari.

(…)

—No pienso usar eso. —negó con la cabeza.

Temari arqueo una ceja. — ¿Por qué no? Yo lo veo muy sexy.

— ¡Ese es el problema! —chilló. — ¿Por qué simplemente no me pongo un cártel que diga "Jodeme"? —pregunto sarcástica.

—Controla esa boca sucia tuya Hinata. —Reprocho fingiendo estar escandalizada.

—Esa falda es tan corta que no deja nada a la imaginación.

Temari tiro la minifalda-cinturón que encontró en su maleta.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no me pongo mis propios vestidos? —pregunto confundida mientras secaba su cabello.

—Tus vestidos son más recatados que los de una monja, si lo que quieres es impresionarlo tienes que usar algo más atrevido.

Ella jadeó.

—Yo no quiero usar algo atrevido solo para llamar la atención de su cuerpo ¡Ni siquiera quiero impresionarlo!

Temari saco de la maleta de Hinata tres vestidos y los extendió sobre la cama.

—Elige entre estos, son los mejorcitos que encontró.

—El blanco. —respondió sin dudar.

El blanco era el vestido que más le gustaba, se había enamorado de él, al momento de verlo colgado en la vitrina de aquella tienda a punto de ser demolida, era como si aquel pedazo de tela estuviera gritando que la salvara. Estaba un poco ceñido en el pecho y luego caía en cascada hasta el medio muslo, su color suave y su delicado tacto aterciopelado le encantaban. Se sentía segura al usarlo.

—¿Estas consiente de que estamos en un pueblo al que adoran llamar ciudad por alguna extraña razón y que en cualquier lugar donde estés te ensuciaras de lo peor?

—Ese es un problema menor, además yo solo voy a ponerme al día con él, así que de seguro será una cena corta.

—Lo tienes en la oscuridad, dime ya como se llama.

—Naruto. —suspiro de manera ensoñadora, pero luego se recompuso violentamente ante la mirada perspicaz de Temari. —Naruto Uzumaki.

(…)

—En serio te pasas ¿Cómo puede alguien ser más estúpido? —pregunto mientras se ajustaba la camisa.

Shikamaru se froto las sienes ante las palabras de su _amigo_. Aunque para ese momento dudaba seriamente de si seguía siéndolo. El muy estúpido solo estaba ahí vistiéndose y acicalándose, burlándose de sus problemas.

—Para con esto y dime de una vez ¿Por qué mierda, estas maquillándote de esa manera?

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Yo no estoy maquillándome, solo estoy acentuando mi atractivo.

Naruto tomo la camisa negra que acababa de planchar para ponérsela. Esa noche sería perfecta, tendría el cierre que había estado esperando y de paso la felicitaría por el paso que estaba tomando, aunque algo dentro de él, estuviera quemándose en su pecho y no le permitiera respirar con tranquilidad.

Tocio un par de veces intentando eliminar la molesta sensación. Nada arruinaría esa noche, ni siquiera su confusión recientemente descubierta.

Hinata era una hermana para él…

Lástima que su libido no estaba de acuerdo con él, desde que la había visto de nuevo esa misma tarde no podía olvidar lo increíblemente delicioso que se sintió alzarla y apretarla contra su pecho…

— ¿Quién es la desafortunada? —Aunque nunca lo reconocería, estaba feliz de que la pregunta de Shikamaru lo interrumpiera de sus pensamientos.

Que al parecer tenían mente propia y no lo obedecían en lo absoluto.

—No es ninguna desafortunada, y no es material de una noche. —Hinata ciertamente era un material para la noche, pero esas que duraban todas las noches de tu vida.

Siendo un escéptico, Shikamaru pareció poco convencido.

— ¿Entonces por qué te preparas como si fueras a salir en un concurso de modelaje?

—Ella es como una hermana ¿entiendes? Así que hoy nos pondremos al corriente sobre muchas cosas.

—Es obvio que estas, colado hermano…

Naruto se levantó con aspereza de la silla y no lo negó.

— ¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Está casada?

—Tiene un maldito anillo en el dedo. —tomó una respiración profunda y luego lo miró con sorna. —Pero de todos modos no voy a joderla como tú lo hiciste hoy, mira que actuar como hijo de puta frente a una chica que claramente estaba tras de ti, eres una vergüenza hermano.

Naruto tomo las llaves de su camioneta y salió.

(…)

Naruto llego rápidamente frente al hotel, con un poco de sudor corriendo por su frente, se secó con un trapo que siempre tenía allí y salió, sintiendo el viento frio chocar contra su pecho.

—Aquí voy.

(…)

El sonido del timbre retumbo dentro de la habitación. Hinata y Temari se miraron como si el jinete del infierno estuviera tocando a su puerta. Horrorizadas comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones intentando arreglar los últimos detalles.

—¡Es muy temprano aun! —grito en voz baja.

—Son exactamente las ocho.

—¡Tú no ayudas!

Temari rodó los ojos y la tomó sus manos, deteniéndola.

—Hinata estás fabulosa, si él no lo nota debe estar ciego o imbécil.

—Y-yo no estoy segura ahora.

— ¿Qué? O no te convertí en una top model para que te arrepientas. Vas a ir a esa cena y disfrutaras cada maldito segundo, así tenga que arrastrarte. —Hinata se mordió el labio inferior insegura. — ¿Qué te diría Kurenai?

Hinata levanto la cabeza de inmediato, estaba segura que ella diría algo así como: _"Ten mucho sexo ardiente y no te preocupes por nada, a menos que él sea un mal amante"_

Bueno, ese no era el mejor consejo, pero la esencia era la misma _"Diviértete, la vida es muy corta"_

—Lo haré.

Y con paso decidido cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Creo que lo mejor sería ordenar unas jarras de cerveza, tal vez ella no vuelva esta noche. —Temari se dejó caer sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa.

(…)

Hinata aspiro una bocanada de aire para darse valor y salió al umbral del vestíbulo del hotel. Estaba decidida a que esa noche intentaría seducir a Naruto, no había razón para que sus planes no salieran a la perfección. A menos, claro, que sea tan tonto y la siga viendo como una pequeña hermana.

Estaba decidido.

—Intenta seducirlo, si no cae a tus pies no pasa nada, te conseguiré al mejor semental de la ciudad. Pero si no te arriesgas no ganaras nada. Piensa que esta es una oportunidad de oro, no todos los días alguien se encuentra con el amor de su vida ¡Qué importa que él te vea como una hermana! Utiliza ese cariño a tu favor, pestañea, inclina el escote, cruza las piernas, cualquier cosa es válida esta noche. Y recuerda, si no sale como planeamos, yo estoy aquí esta noche. —Temari le había soltado aquel discurso al momento en que se estaba maquillando.

Miró al frente, Naruto ya estaba allí, recostado en la puerta de la camioneta, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el cielo. Llevaba vaqueros y una chaqueta de algodón, se podía ver perfectamente la camisa desabotonada hasta el cuarto ojal, y ver una V de su magnífico pecho. Una paja pequeña sobresalía al costado de su boca, meneándose suavemente y burlándose de ella.

¡Cómo le encantaría quitársela y mordisquear esos labios tan seductores que poseía!

Tener esos labios debería ser ilegal, lo único que hacía era romper la compostura de una mujer ¡Incluyéndola!

Siguió fantaseando con aquel cuerpo sexy suyo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba mirando el cielo, sino a ella. Hinata respingo inevitablemente al tiempo que era descubierta.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con una voz que resultó tan increíblemente erótica. Le provocaba pensar en noches calientes y piernas enredados entre sabanas de satén.

Hinata se sonrojo y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás involuntariamente ante el estremecimiento que esa imagen le provocó.

—Uh-uhh, yo… no estaba viendo nada. —declaró con poca convicción. Pero a decir verdad, poco faltó para abalanzarse sobre él y quedar como idiota.

Pasó un minuto donde Hinata solo se dedicó a tirar del dobladillo de su falda.

Muévete, pensó sintiéndose estúpida. Levanto la cabeza y creyó ver, un brillo de aprobación en los ojos de Naruto.

— ¿Vienes o te ya te acobardaste? —extendió la mano en invitación.

—Nunca. —contesto de inmediato.

Hinata tomó su mano y sonrió nerviosa. Naruto le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subirse. Dio una rápida ojeada para notar que, a pesar del aspecto de vejez de la camioneta, estaba muy limpia. Olía a cuero, tierra y limón junto a algo picante que le produjo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Se quedó mirando una cajita rosa que estaba sobre el asiento de Naruto.

En cuanto él se subió tomó la cajita y se la entregó.

¿Qué contenía?

Como leyendo su pregunta él respondió. —Es un panecillo de maní y crema.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. Esos panecillos eran especiales.

—Mi mamá siempre me envía una caja cada semana. —exclamó con incredulidad. —Kushina insiste en que debo dejar de comer comida no preparada por ella así que supongo que te imaginaras lo consentido que me ha tenido. —Sonrió de lado y pudo observar el pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla. Naruto solo tenía uno en la mejilla derecha, lo cual era muy especial. —

—Yo podría vivir con eso. Dios, extrañe estos panecillos con mi vida. —articulo mientras abría la caja y lo miraba fascinada, al tiempo que Naruto ponía en marcha el motor e ingresaba a la carretera. Esos panecillos eran la gloria, Kushina solía bromear con el hecho que le daría la receta secreta si se convertía en su nuera, logrando que ella se avergonzara y Naruto fulminara a su madre explicándole que Hinata era su hermana del alma. Destrozando su corazón en el proceso.

—Bueno, no los extrañaste demasiado. Nunca volviste. —continuo Naruto.

Y Hinata supo que no se estaba refiriendo al dulce que solo la madre de Naruto preparaba.

—Fue complicado. Kurenai no estaba muy feliz con que la dejara sola y aquí no tenía ninguna familia o persona que esperaba por mí.

—Supongo que no. —otorgo con la mandíbula apretada. —Mis padres y yo solo fueron unos vecinos entrometidos supongo…

Una música sobre darse una segunda oportunidad sonaba en la radio.

—Naruto, no…

—Sabes, no quiero que comencemos la velada con el hecho de que estuvieras tan ocupada todos estos años sin siquiera realizar una maldita llamada.

Hinata cerró los ojos con pesar, no quería que Naruto pensara aquello y tampoco podía confesar que durante aquel tiempo necesito toda la fuerza de voluntad para no tomar un vuelo directo y tirarse a sus brazos como una chiquilla enamorada.

—Lo siento, no quiero sonar como una desagradecida, pero pensé que ustedes se olvidaron de esa niña.

—Mi padres te adoraban, incluso le pidieron a tu padre que les permitiera adoptarte y darme como trueque. —Comentó sacudiendo la cabeza y le hecho una mirada sarcástica.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—Mi padre podría haberte aceptado, amaba el hecho de que pudieras ser su esclavo. —se mofó Hinata.

—Gracias a Dios no paso de ser solo una idea, estoy seguro que me hubiera obligado a limpiar el gallinero. —contesto fingiendo terror, Naruto giro el vehículo en una curva y freno en un semáforo en rojo.

Hinata deseó que ese semáforo cambiara pronto, Naruto se había vuelto hacia ella y la miraba directamente.

—Oye, eso no tan malo, yo solía hacerlo. —defendió.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta. —Mencione que lo haría con la lengua.

—No lo dudo. —Se humedeció los labios.

—Yo nunca fui de su agrado, corrompía a su niñita.

Hinata se hecho hacia atrás y se concentró en la carretera casi desierta.

—La perfecta Hinata, un ángel a los ojos de su padre.

—Oye, oye. Yo era una niña muy buena a los ojos de cualquiera. —refunfuño. —Eras tú del que todos los padres querían apartar a sus hijas. —añadió.

Naruto miro al frente. Disfrutaba molestarla, era un blanco fácil. Prefería hacer eso que desviar su mirada cada instante a sus piernas desnudas. Pensó que estaba en un lio desde que había ido a recogerla, no podía olvidar la manera seductora en que ese vestido blanco abrazaba sus pechos y caía con suavidad hasta sus muslos. Aferró el volante con determinación y suspiró. Él no podía estar más perturbado si hubiera aparecido desnuda.

Le miro por el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba mirando el paisaje fuera de la ventana. Estaba absorta con las construcciones que se habían hecho a lo largo de los años. Tan inocente de todos los pensamientos que recorrían sin permiso, por su mente.

Había jurado al padre de Hinata, poco antes de su muerte, que cuidaría de ella. Más importante, le había prometido que siempre la protegería. Pese a que, con el paso de los años, sus sentimientos habían cambiado sin siquiera notarlos, no quería lastimarla. Peor aún, romper sus promesas.

Se había prometido cuidarla, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando ella vendió la casa y se marchó con su tía en la ciudad. Eso lo había destrozado, pero estaba seguro que estaría mejor con ella que en ese lugar.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —pregunto mientras recogía un pequeño mechón rebelde que se escabullo del moño. Naruto negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Se sentía extasiado con su presencia. Además, no quería arruinar la sorpresa. —Naruto… —advirtió.

—Te aseguro que lo amaras. —respondió con rotundidad, al tiempo que giraba la camioneta a una salida.

Para su sorpresa, Hinata solo de dedico a mirarlo de hito en hito cuando salió de la ciudad en un camino empedrado.

—Supongo que no me lo dirás ¿cierto?

—Nop.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y hablo. —Si encuentran mi cuerpo tirado a un costado del camino, te advierto que mi amiga sabe con quién estoy.

—Nadie sospecharía de mí. —Y mintiendo, se rascó la nariz mientras decía: —Yo diría que nos asaltaron y cuando vieron mi enorme atractivo decidieron dejarme con vida para no privar al mundo de mi belleza. —Él vio las comisuras de su boca curvarse.

Hinata no replico solo mascullo algo sobre egos inmensos y arrogancia exasperante.

Naruto ingreso a una desviación con camino de tierra. Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza al momento en que el reconocimiento brillo en su rostro. Ese camino…

Naruto paro el motor frente a una propiedad.

Un camino serpenteaba hasta una casa que se alzaba al fondo y algunos árboles la rodeaban, Hinata podía ver algo de luz brillando cálidamente dentro.

—Esto… es… —Ella aspiro, demasiado asombrada para formar una frase coherente. Naruto miró a Hinata y la encontró agarrando con fuerza el reposabrazos, sus nudillos blancos como el papel, por la fuerza que ejercía.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —susurró.

—No creo que al Sr. Yamato le agrade una visita nocturna. —negó aunque la emoción de encontrarse frente a su antiguo hogar no disminuía

—Hace siete años, el Sr. Yamato vendió este lugar.

— ¿Lo vendió? —jadeó, hubiera tenido el mismo efecto si la hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

—No pudo negarse a un buen precio. —se jactó, Hinata lo miro confundida antes de volver la vista a la granja.

—Tú… —murmuró incrédula.

—Sí.

Naruto entro por el gran portón blanco que no existía en la época de Hinata. Solo recordaba uno que se caía cada vez que alguien pasaba por él. Ella y Naruto solían apostar sobre cuando lo haría.

La casa tenía algunas construcciones adheridas a la antigua. Varios lugares estaban arreglados y lo único que se conservaba era el color. El lugar había recibido un fuerte remodelamiento en los últimos años. El jardín delantero se notaba cuidado y algunas flores que solo había visto en el cultivo privado de Kushina hacían gala cerca de las paredes. Una alta enredadera cubría una parte de la sección izquierda hasta el segundo piso. El camino hasta allí era de piedra pulida y en el porche se posaba una hamaca de madera.

— ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? —pregunto emocionada, mientras distraídamente se limpiaba una estúpida lagrima que se había deslizado hasta su mejilla.

—Tuve que hacerlo. No pude cuidar de la hija de Hiashi, al menos tenía que ocuparme de su casa.

—No tenías que comprar la casa.

—Yo siempre quise mucho este sitio así que, técnicamente, me aproveche de la situación.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y lo observo conmocionada, él no se había aprovechado de nadie, ese sitio estaba cayéndose a pedazos el día que ella se lo vendió al Sr. Yamato, y a juzgar por la mirada desinteresada del hombre en aquel momento, estaba segura que no le había prestado atención a los cinco años que vivió allí. Pero decidió que no se lo reprocharía a Naruto.

Él estaba demasiado feliz de mostrárselo.

—Se ve increíble, ni siquiera en sus mejores momentos se había visto así. Este lugar es magnífico, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el hecho de que sea tuya ahora.

—También es tuya. —Naruto tomó sus manos y se las apretó con cariño. —Este lugar estará abierto para ti, toda la vida.

—Gracias.

Naruto se bajó del vehículo y la rodeo para abrirle la puerta.

— ¡Wow! Tus modales me sorprenden Sr. Uzumaki. —bromeó mientras pensaba en cómo se bajaría sin que la falda de su vestido se levantase también.

—Nada que su encantadora belleza no sobrepase Señorita Hyuga. Ahora permítame ayudarla a bajarse. —contesto siguiéndole el juego. Antes de que pudiera llegar a protestar él, agarró su cintura y de un impulso la bajo en el camino de piedras.

—Cenaremos aquí ¿cierto?

—Así es.

Hinata lo miro escéptica, Naruto no cocinaba, él quemaba el agua. Sus dotes culinarias nunca habían saltado a la vista y dudaba que lo hiciera en todos esos años.

—Te sorprenderás. —luego añadió a modo de explicación. —Cuando me mude para seguir mis estudios, tenía que elegir entre gastar mi dinero en la comida o envenenarme con la comida de mis compañeros de habitación. Y como mi trabajo de medio tiempo solo me ayudaba a pagar mis estudios… —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Enserio? Eso es inesperado ¿Quién te enseño?

—Una compañera estaba enamorada de mí y simplemente no se resistió a pasar tiempo conmigo. —contesto engreído.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante la mención de otra chica enamorada de él. Aunque no tenía ningún derecho se sintió celosa. Difícilmente ese hombre pasaba desapercibido para el género femenino.

— ¿También plantaste todas estas flores? —pregunto mirando el jardín tan reluciente y el césped en un impecable estado.

Naruto soltó un bufido.

—Oh Dios no, mi madre es la única con talento en la jardinería, viene cada sábado con la excusa de cuidarla. Pero sé que en verdad solo busca mujeres en mi alcoba.

Siguió a Naruto hasta los escalones del porche y dentro de la casa. Trató de no mostrar sorpresa cuando se fijó en la amplia sala, un amplio sofá con una colcha bordada y cojines sobre ella. Aunque lugar fue decorado con cierto gusto masculino, los toques de Kushina se notaban en las lámparas y la alfombra antigua, pero la calidez que desprendía de ese lugar pertenecía indudablemente a Naruto.

— ¿Y? Qué piensas de las modificaciones en la decoración.

—Estoy amando este lugar. Mi padre siempre quiso que este lugar estuviera decorado de esta manera.

—Gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ti —una lenta sonrisa se expandió por su rostro — ¿Quieres una copa de vino antes del platillo principal?

Ella entornó lo ojos ante su sonrisa traviesa.

—Me encantaría. —dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba al sofá. Suspiro de placer, ese sitio olía a él. —Que comodidad.

Naruto trago saliva, los pechos de Hinata se elevaban cada vez que suspiraba de esa manera y cierta parte de su cuerpo no podía estar más feliz.

—Iré a preparar la mesa y vuelvo.

Hinata se levantó al instante. —¿T e ayudo?

—No. —respondió rápidamente, y ella respingo. —Es que esta noche se trata de ti. Quédate allí volveré en unos instantes. —añadió.

Hinata se ruborizo y volvió a sentarse.

Cuando el volvió traía consigo una botella y dos copas. Hinata se removió en su lugar, no olvidaba que ella no era la mejor tomadora en el mundo, además, todavía debía intentar seducir a Naruto.

Cosa que, admitía, no estaba saliendo del todo bien. Se cruzó las piernas, consciente de que la tela se subía un poco más, dejando gran parte de piel expuesta.

—Veo que ya te pusiste cómoda.

Ella sonrió inocente, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

—Cuéntame qué has hecho todos estos años. —pidió al tiempo que servía en dos copas el vino.

Hinata aprovecho para contarle gran parte de las cosas que le habían sucedido desde el momento en que dejó Konoha. La muerte de Kurenai y todos los años que vivieron juntos. Intentando solo mencionar, lo más interesante en su aburrida vida. Naruto la interrumpía para hacerle alguna ocasional pregunta.

Naruto observo que su invitada consumía mas vino de lo usual, si la conociera mejor estaba seguro que ella estaba muy nerviosa.

¿Tenía algo que ver con el brillante en su dedo?

— ¿Y tú promet…? —Un sonido irrumpió su conversación.

Naruto se levantó explicando: —Es la comida. Al parecer ya está lista, ven.

Hinata acepto su mano y ambos caminaron hasta la cocina donde un delicioso aroma envolvía el ambiente. —Verdaderamente te has convertido en un chef profesional.

— ¡Ja! No has visto nada. Ve al comedor y yo llevare la comida. —la interrumpió antes de que protestara. —No me ayudaras Hinata.

Ella meneó la cabeza y camino hacia la mesa. Le sorprendió encontrarla, finamente decorada y un velero de plata en el centro. Sí no fuera Naruto el que lo organizo, juraría que se trataba de una cena romántica a la luz de las velas.

Naruto regreso y coloco una bandeja con carne y papas al horno.

—Aquí se consume carne cariño. —Naruto se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella.

Ella se echó a reír.

—La cena se ve deliciosa. —comentó, mirando con hambre aquella jugosa carne.

—Nada que no merezcas. —Respondió con vos alegre. Naruto se pasó la mano por su cabello, deteniéndose a tirar algunos mechones en la nuca de su cuello.

Ella sonrió.

—Espera yo te serviré. —Naruto tomó algunos pedazos más jugosos de la carne y bastantes papas y zanahorias para servirlos en su plato.

—Lo diré de nuevo, te convertiste en un caballero.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí lo vuelves a repetir lo creeré. —la molestó cuando le sonrió al calor tiñendo sus mejillas.

Ella se rió entre dientes y él le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Siempre fuiste muy amable… —Él sonrió presuntuoso, pero ella se apuró en añadir. —Pero eso no quitaba lo revoltoso.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció hasta que sus ojos brillaron.

—Pues antes, tú seguías a este revoltoso a cualquier lado.

Hinata hizo una mueca, eso era cierto, pero en realidad no podía evitarlo. Tan estúpidamente enamorada de ese chico que si él le hubiera pedido que lo dejara en paz, lo habría hecho sin lugar a dudas.

Por mucho que eso pudiera afectarle.

—Yo estaba demasiada emocionada por tener un _amigo_ que no me importaba.

_Además, estaba el hecho de estar, demasiado embobada mirándote el trasero cuando corrías_, pensó divertida.

—Tú eras tan hermosa que todos estaban deslumbrados con tu belleza. —ofreció mientras cortaba un trozo de carne y lo metía a su boca con sensual lentitud.

—Sí claro. —dijo sarcástica.

—Es en serio, yo tuve que espantar a algunos mocosos que querían acercarse demasiado.

Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla con una sonrisa victoriosa, tatuada en su rostro.

— ¡Oye! —resopló.

Hinata sintió la vergüenza expandiéndose a sus mejillas ruborizadas como un reguero de pólvora.

—Eran unos babosos calenturientos. Deberías agradecerme. —Naruto se rió.

—No puedo creer que estés confesándote a estas alturas. —La sonrisa traviesa de Naruto se acentuó, así que Hinata pensó en algo que pudiera molestarlo. —Quién sabe si me hubiera llevado el recuerdo de un novio.

Naruto frunció el ceño disgustado.

—Espero que no estés hablando es serio.

—Es verdad. —Hinata dejó el tenedor sobre el borde de su plato antes de apoyar un codo sobre la mesa para sostener su cabeza, luego agarró un mechón de su improvisado moño y le dio vueltas, pensativa. —No tuve un novio siquiera en los dieciséis años aquí.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Le lanzó una mirada malévola.

— ¿Te acuerdas del beso? —preguntó con seriedad.

— ¿En serio? —ella gimió, con los ojos cerrados. —Tú me dijiste que si no lo olvidaba me obligarías a comer gusanos del rio.

—Sí, bueno. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Quiero aprovechar este momento para disculparme por aquello.

Hinata jadeó.

—No sabía lo que estaba haciendo… —continuó.

Estaba preparaba para cualquier cosa menos aquello. Naruto no se disculpó por haberla besado hace doce años.

Ese era su recuerdo feliz.

—Lo siento… —Hinata apartó la mirada. —Lo que sucedió no tendría que haber pasado…

Y ahora él lo arruinaba, pidiéndole disculpas por uno de los mejores momentos de toda su vida ¿Lo lamentaba? Se sintió como un puñetazo directo al pecho.

Ella había vivido ese beso, muchas veces en su mente, alzándolo como el más glorioso de toda la vida, comparándolo con todos los posteriores.

—Me sentí como un aprovechado. Tu padre había muerto y yo…

Hinata sacudió su cabeza salvajemente. —Detente.

Aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. Su único objetivo esa noche era seducirlo y ahora el salía con una jodida disculpa por haberle robado su primer beso.

Dos opciones.

Él verdaderamente se sentía culpable.

O ella no era lo suficientemente atractiva como para despertar su pasión.

Hora del **Plan B**.

— ¿Naruto puedes hacerme un favor? —pregunto con la voz extrañamente ronca.

Naruto la miro extrañado.

—Lo que quieras.

—Cierra los ojos

— ¿Qué?

—Si en verdad harías lo que sea por mí. Cierra los ojos.

Naruto cerró sus ojos confundido, aquello era totalmente inesperado, hasta para él. Sintió una respiración cerca de su rostro que lo sorprendió. Abrió la boca para preguntarle a su amiga que sucedía cuando unos labios devoraron los suyos de la manera más exquisita y hambrienta en el mundo.

##

Seguro se preguntaran porque soy tan malvada y los dejo con este suspenso. A decir verdad yo odio cuando dejan así las cosas. Sí continuaba sería demasiado largo para continuar con un equilibrio con los otros capítulos. Probablemente el próximo capítulo sea el último y entiendan por fin el summary.

La canción que suena en la camioneta de Naruto es Just Give me Reason de Pink, les recomiendo que la escuchen. Y por si no se acuerdan el título de esta historia es por Give me Love de Ed Sheeran. Temas buenísimos!

Como ya se los había explicado, este mini-fic lo hice para que lo lean mientras corrijo los otros fics. Ayer estaba leyendo mi primer fic (Tierno Amor) me quede con la boca abierta. Una mala noticia les espera a los lectores de esa historia.

Espero su opinión y ¡Besos!


	4. AVISO

**Aviso Importante!**

Si ya lo sé, soy la peor en este mundo, no he actualizado en meses especialmente ahora que se ha acabado el manga y hay un montón de cosas que podrían escribirse, bueno para empezar quisiera hablar con ustedes muy seriamente.

No voy a dar la cháchara de que me siento mal por no actualizar porque aunque sea verdad no va a cambiar el hecho de que no he actualizado nada.

Y no, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en el fandom hasta ahora.

Estoy en el cursillo de ingreso en ingeniería en mi país y esta es mi semana de exámenes finales así que hasta ahorita no había tenido tiempo de respirar normalmente.

Lo que si quería decirles es que dentro de dos semanas se reanuda mi estado, ósea que voy a comenzar a escribir como loca, no es que actualizare en un segundo sino que comenzare a escribir de nuevo. Todo esto dependiendo de mis notas, hasta ahora me mantengo en el promedio y debo continuar así, al menos hasta el lunes.

Y bueno como se darán cuenta este mensaje aparece en todos los fis que reanudare en estas semanas, solo les pido un poquito más de paciencia en mi testarudez.

Y si ya no les agradan mi fics porque tardan mucho yo lo entenderé, yo estoy esperando que un fic continúe y la última vez que actualizaron fue en febrero del 2013, la autora me ha dicho que lo continuaría este año, sin ahondar mucho, ella se mudó de ciudad y todo fue demasiado rápido desde ese entonces.

Pero bueno.

Gracias por leer esto y aun continuar en el fandom NaruHina. Yo los quiero mucho con sinceridad y también me motivan a no rendirme en esta etapa de mi vida. Besos gigantes!


End file.
